


Representatives, Colors, Creatives

by CyanSong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/F, Magic, Other, Soulmates, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSong/pseuds/CyanSong
Summary: Representatives, Colors, and Creatives. They’re all more powerful then gods and can control all, but having power doesn’t mean everything is always good. Few know what happened and caused the pain they went through, and those that do rarely tell the story.——————————————————————————-Your a new creative and a older one is telling you about what few know.——————————————————————————-Backstorys and characters pasts, probably just (somewhat) connected oneshots.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Your a new color corrected? Well, I need to tell you what that means.

A creative can either be a writer or an artist. Most creatives are writers with only 100 thousand artists existing currently. Creatives get their magic when they realize what they are. Things both types have in common is being able to move between universes, making portals, and not aging.

Writers can make their writings come to life and mold some of what’s happening in a universe. Artists can make their drawing come to life by controlling the mortals to lead up to when it’s happening. 

Don’t think that you can’t die though, you still can by being forgotten by all or being killed by a representative or color if they choose to, but they don’t want blood on their hands.

What’s are representative and colors?

Well, Representative (or reps) are the group that has the most power, only under fate itself. They went always that though, they had to die by ether saving someone or helping them. Then fate has to choose them. There are 8 reps: Void, Abyss, Life, Death, Day, Night, Nature, Universe. But, with that power and there only being 8 they need someone to help. That’s where the colors come in.

Colors are given their power by a rep. A rep mostly has 1 color, but they can have two if they give them magic at the same time. Colors help the reps with balancing things out. The reps rely on them because if a color dies the rep who gave them magic looses control. Good think colors can only be killed by a rep. 

Colors and reps are important to keep things at balance and to restore universes. You see, if a universe is dead and has no life or nature left in it they have to use their magic to fix it so it can reset.

Reset? Universes re-set when all people died or when the universe has died and their is no hope or reason it continue.

I know this is a lot to take in, so I’ll tell you some story’s about the reps and colors later if you want, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Torture, Death, Murder

Well... you want to hear about Lorli? Or, we’ll- Purple? She is one of the youngest, getting her magic at 12 from Abyss. What happened with her mom caused her to leave the universe she was born at.   
....  
I’ll tell you what she told me....

—————————————————————————————  
Lorli’s POV-  
——————  
“P-Please don't hurt m-me… Please l-let me g-go” I cried, shuddering from the fear and overwhelmingness of the situation.

My adoptive mom stood over me, blood dripping from a knife in her hands. A scar went down from my left shoulder to my right hip. Blood streamed down from it, staining my cut lavender sweater and making a small pool of blood around me. 

“Oh my dear, you will never leave…” The older woman said in a sociopathic voice. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I hear her laugh dryly, I saw her form walk out of the room and heard the door shut behind her.

As soon as the door shut more tears popped up in my eyes, the cut stung, making me take in the situation and focus on finding a way out. 

“Ok…. so my mom locked me in a room with no furniture, chained my hands to a wall… and somewhat torchered me..” Tears slid down my cheeks as I talked. Worry and anxiety weighing down on me, pushing me to the floor. I slid down till I was sitting, my hands as close to me as possible, wich wasn’t that close at all, I was pulling at the cuffs as much as I could in an attempt to get freed. But all it did was cut my skin around it and make it raw.

How else could I get out… use my magic? No, it’s too unstable when I’m overwhelmed, and I haven’t learned how to teleport yet. My scale, flower crown like thing was hidden in my room, which I couldn’t get to so I can’t use that to control my magic… I’m stuck here. No chance of escape unless I’m uncuffed (which is unlikely) or if one of the others is able to figure out my situation.. but that’s less likely then getting the cuffs off. The others are in separate universes, and we only meet up once a year or when one of us has to fill in for our boss/mentor people, but each of us only does it one a year (besides Biana because Kace is in no condition to work) and my day was a few weeks ago… there is no way out…

I sigh, lowering my head to look at my chest and the wound. I have nothing else to do. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

My adoptive mom came back a few hours later, I only know that because she yelled at me to wake up. She was wearing a white blouse and blue denim jeans. A knife was in her hand like last time, clean of blood.

“Hello darling.” The woman said toxically, the venom in her voice when she said ‘darling’ self shivers down my spine. My eyes shifted away from her. I heard a growl from my mom.

I gasped, I felt the sharp metal of a knife press into my right shoulder, pressing down on it till it drew blood, them some more. I wailed out in pain, tears started streaming down my cheeks, soaking my sweater in tears along with the blood from the cuts.

I felt the knife twist, making the pain worse and the cut bleed out more. I was too focused on the cut in my shoulder that I didn’t realize the knife stopped cutting there until I felt it press against my cheek, causing blood to stream from the cut, going down my neck and to my sweater from being in the path of my tears.

The knife was removed and I felt something cool press against it, causing it to sting more and more blood to leak from the cut. The stinging liquid went more into my cut. I looked through the corner of my eyes and saw a yellow blob. ‘A lemon,” I realized as black dots started forming in my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut, overwhelmed by the pain. The lemon was soon removed from my cheek before I and I heard the faint sound of footsteps walking away. The pain slowly got worse as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

-one month later- 

No POV

Tears were rolling down Lorli’s face, her sweater was torn, blood soaked and dirty. Under it cuts and bruises littered the weak skin. The grey leggings weren’t in a better condition, they clutched to her injured legs, her right foot was broken, along with her left wrist. Her arms where like the rest of her body, though her right shoulder was popped out of its socket. 

To sum it up she looked like a mess. A broken, ruined, crying mess.

A knife pressed into her four arm, crossing paths with a cut to make it in a ‘X’ shape.

“P-please s-sto-op…..” she stuttered. 

“Oh, you want it to stop?” The evil voice of her adoptive mother said. “Good thing I was planning on it stopping…”

Lorli was about to ask what she meant my that then she felt the knife at her wrist. It cut from the stop closest to her hand causing her blood to leak out from it. The process repeated on her other rist before it appeared at her neck, cutting it causing to bleed out also. Dots danced in her vision, her emotions inside of her were all over the place- fear, sadness and betrayal where there… alone with anger.

Lorli’s POV

It felt like the anger was teaming up with her magic and instincts to get freed. 

I lost control…

Third person POV

Lorli felt her wrists pull hard at the chains, breaking them from the wall. The magic helped me float a few inches off the ground.

The sound of whimpering could be heard from across the room, near a door.

Magic came off the young girl in anger, her adopting mother tried to run, but fell due to an overwhelming power knocking her down.

Lorli floated bear her, the only emotion of her face was anger. She grabbed the older lady by the neck and floated a few inches higher in the air till the taller ones feet where off the ground. Her mouth was moving and she was struggling, but Lorli didn't noduce eather, tightening her grip on her adoptive mothers neck, cutting off her air supply. The lady was chocking and in only a minute she was dead. 

Lorli dropped her to the ground in only a few seconds, collapsing herself. The magic let go of the control it had over Lorli, she sat up. Waterfalls of tears came from her eyes as she realized what she had done.

She killed her mother. Adoptive- yes, but still her mom. Even though she hurt her, and torchured her, locked her up and slit her wrists and left her for dead doesn’t mean she deserved to die. 

She quickly got up and made a portal, she had to get away from here and get help. She needed Sins comfort and help. Lorli looked at the portal, then at the dead body behind her, still warm. She. Shook her head before jumping in the portal and leaving the body, her family, friends and universe behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of death

She was lucky to have been a color, if she was still human she would have died. Abyss was protective of her for a while- kinda like how Nature is with her and Life, except- platonically. 

Oh, right! Nature, Abyss, and Life are dating. Even though they are from different universes they where soulmates. Fate knew what it had planned.  
—————————————————————————————  
“Everyone is born with a number in their wrist. It’s how many lives they have had before meeting their soulmate, every life you don’t meet them the number goes up. Once you meet your soulmate the number will change color. You can also communicate with your soulmate through writing in your arms.”

“But what if you don’t have a soulmate?” I asked, looking down at my wrist, 87, was stained into my arm.

“You would know if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have a number…” Kace said, trailing off before saying, “some people have two soulmate though, it’s rare. Now c’mon, your going to be late for school.”

—————————————————————————————

“Mom, what’s happening? Why are those people killing everyone?” I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“There soulmates, Iris.” Mom explained, “whenever you meet them you will end up hurt by anyone that goes near them for a while, but you also can communicate with them by writing in your arm.”

“I don’t want to hurt people!” I sobbed.

“Shh… you won’t dear. You just have to make sure that when you meet your soulmate you won’t do it in public. Promise me you won’t.”

“I promise mommy.” I said.

“Good, now c’mon. The bus is about to leave.”

—————————————————————————————

“Mom, why is everything so bland?” I asked my mom.

“It’s because you haven’t met your soulmate yet. One you will you can see colors.” My mom told me, “pretty, vibrant, beautiful colors.”

“But… what if I never meet my soulmate?” I asked quietly.

“You will, I know you will. If you want you could write in your arm to communicate with them.” Mom smiled. “I met your father when we decided to meet up after communicating through writing in our arms. Now it’s getting late, you should get some sleep.”  
—————————————————————————————  
“Ok mommy.” I smiled before lying down and snuggling into my blanket, falling asleep to thoughts of my soulmate.  
—————————————————————————————  
A Gunshot Suffocation Having her arm ripped out

They each became a Representative  
————————————————-————————————  
Each memory went to one of the three girls who locked eyes with each other. They are friends, yes, but they usually wear bandanas over their eyes, worried of what would happen if at least two of them were soulmates.

Mia’s was overwhelmed with the bright colors of the room, causing her to stumble backwards into the beanbag she had only gotten off of minutes before.

Sin looked at her wrist to see the number change. The bold 88 that was on her wrist shifted color, the black being replaced with green and blue stripes. She blinked a few times, as if thinking it was an allusion.

Iris growled protectively, staring at the two other girls. Her blue and green eyes had protectiveness and slight ander mixed with happiness as she ran and pulled both of the other girls into a hug.

Over the next 24 hours Mia explores different colors, The three testing to see if the ‘writing on arm’ thing works now that they know their soulmates, and discussing why it didnt work before. They eventually agree that it is because they are from different universes and didn’t ever try when in the same universe. Iris didn’t let the other two leave the room during that time though, good thing they have magic.

They were soulmates. They were friends. They were happy.

—————————————————————————————

“What did I tell you about not having your bandanas on while talking to each other?” Universe growled.

“That we could be Iris’s soulmate, and if we were she would lose control.” Mia said. “We decided that it wouldn’t be a threat if the two of us didn’t have bandanas in around each other since it wouldn’t cause either of us to lose control.” It was a lie. 

Jey shouldn’t know. Iris told the two not to tell him, and they had to reason to tell the man. He forced them to wear the bandanas from the start- ...did he know?


End file.
